


Everything Is Not What It Seems

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Crying Jughead Jones, Dildos, Evil Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Geraldine Grundy is a sick bitch, Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson Being an Asshole, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stalking, Strap-Ons, Worried FP Jones II, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Miss Grundy really Is nothing but a sex hungry child predator. To her all teenage boys are Is playthings and to her when one door closes on one boy a door opens on another. She doesn’t forgive Archie for telling Mr. Weatherbee about 4th of July even though he left her name out of It. Instead she latches onto Archie’s own best friend Jughead Jones! But It’s very one sided. Archie notices this and threatens to tell Mr. Weatherbee she was at Sweetwater River on 4th of July If she doesn’t back off. But that only causes her to move out of Riverdale and kidnap Jughead In the process. Can someone save Jughead from this crazed pedophile?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Geraldine Grundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Also In this Alternate Universe Jughead has always lived with his dad In the trailer. And In this version FP Is not an alcoholic.

That afternoon In the music room Archie and Miss Grundy were fighting. 

Miss Grundy: Why did you tell Mr. Weatherbee?! I asked you not to! Doesn’t that mean anything?!

Archie: I left you out of It! Doesn’t THAT mean anything?!

Miss Grundy: We’re not doing this Archie. I will not be caught up In this anymore. We’re done Archie. And so Is any music lesson. Good day Mr. Andrews.

Archie ran out and ran Into the bathroom. Jughead walked In to see Archie crying at one of the sinks.

Jughead: What’s wrong Arch?

Archie: Miss Grundy just dumped me

Jughead: You know I wish I could feel bad for you. I really do. But I saw this coming. Now you know Betty and I are right. She’s nothing but a pedophile. Forget about her dude. She’s not worth It. But you should go tell Betty what happened so she stops worrying about you. I’ll be In the cafeteria after I put my bag In my locker.

They left the bathroom. As soon as Jughead put his stuff In his locker and shut the door Miss Grundy was standing there. Great, he wanted nothing to do with this women. 

Miss Grundy: Who made your beanie Mr. Jones? I love It.

Jughead didn’t dare hide the disgust In his voice

Jughead: I have to go meet someone

He took off. He walked Into the cafeteria and sat with his friends.

Betty: I feel bad for you Archie. But I’m glad It’s over. The whole thing was destructive. There are so many beautiful teenage girls here. Or boys. 

Veronica: Yeah, honestly Archie, you’re a hunk. Any girl or guy would be lucky to have you.

Kevin: Yeah, let’s talk about something more fun. Like Jug’s birthday party tonight.

Jughead grinned

Jughead: Oh boy(Sighed)

Archie: Come on Jug, you and your dad get along now. You can’t still hate your birthday.

Jughead: I’ll definitely give It a try Archie

After school FP, Betty, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin went to Archie’s house for Jughead’s party. Betty handed Jughead his birthday cake.

Betty: Happy birthday Jug

Jughead tried to blow out all of his candles at once. But only got half. Everyone laughed as Jughead made a disappointed face.

FP: Come on boy, you can do better than that!(Laughed)

Jughead gave a big smile and blew the rest of the candles. Everyone cheered.

FP: Here you go kiddo. Trust me, It’s something I know you have been wanting.(Handed Jughead the big gift box)

Jughead ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a type writer.

Jughead: Oh dad…. These are expensive… How?... You didn’t have to-

FP: It’s okay Juggie, Fred pitched In. Don’t worry about It. You’re an amazing writer and I want you to be able to write to your hearts content.

Jughead: Dad I-

FP smiled and kissed his forehead

FP: You’re welcome(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Soon after Betty walked away to use the bathroom Chuck Clayton randomly walked Into the house.

Archie: What are you doing here Chuck?! You weren’t Invited!

Chuck: I came to give Betty Cooper what she deserves after what she did to me. And by that I mean now she’s going to sleep with me whether she wants to or not. She owes me after everything she did to me!

Jughead quickly punched him In the face. Chuck punched him much harder sending Jughead flying Into the snack table. FP quickly grabbed Chuck by the shoulders. He dragged him out and threw him hard onto the ground.

FP: Stay out! Stay the hell away from my son and his girlfriend!

Chuck stormed off. FP ran back Inside to see that Jughead hit the table so hard he was unconscious. He had a bruise on his right cheek and FP could see blood running and dripping down Jughead’s right arm.

FP: He’s bleeding! Why Is he bleeding!?

Kevin saw one of the glass snack bowls was a little broken and had blood on It.

Kevin: Look. One of the glass bowls Is broken and has blood on It. He must have landed on It too hard.

FP walked over to Jughead and started lightly shaking him.

FP: Juggie? Baby?

Jughead groaned as FP slowly helped him sit up.

Jughead: Oh god, my head

FP: Let me see Jug

He gently grabbed Jughead’s chin and started looking his face over. Besides the small cut on the right side of Jughead’s forehead FP was sure his boy had a concussion from hitting the wall so hard. FP looked at Jughead’s bleeding arm. There was a big cut and he could actually see small pieces of glass In It.

FP: Okay stay here. You’re going to need stitches. 

Jughead: No please, not here. Dad I need some air.

FP: Are you dizzy?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: Okay, I’ll take you outside and put you by the shed. 

FP: Come on(Gently helped him up)

He helped Jughead walk to the shed then helped him sit In front of the door.

FP: I’ll be back to give you those stitches. Just breathe and take It easy.

He gently kissed Jughead’s cut on his forehead then walked away. Not long after FP walked away Miss Grundy walked over to Jughead causing him to shrink against the door.

Jughead: What are you doing here?!

Miss Grundy: Oh you poor baby, you’re bleeding. Here, let me lick the blood away.

She started grabbing his bleeding arm. Jughead fought hard.

Jughead: No! I don’t want you! You stupid cougar let me go!(Cried)

He pushed her hard onto the ground. Despite how dizzy he felt he forced himself to run until he was panting and dizzily standing behind his dad’s truck. Soon he jumped and fought as someone grabbed his right shoulder.

FP: Whoa! Whoa boy It’s me!

FP: Hey hey, calm down. Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost.(Grabbed Jughead’s cheeks)

Jughead said nothing as he took a step forward. FP quickly caught him as he would have fallen.

FP: Easy! Easy boy! God, you’re so pale. I’m taking you to the steps and giving you those stitches. Then I am giving you medicine and getting you home.

He helped Jughead to the porch stairs and helped him sit down. He got started with Jughead’s arm right away.

FP: Baby, tell me what happened. You look scared, and this can’t be because of Chuck Clayton.

Jughead: The music teacher Miss Grundy. She’s nothing but a child molester. First It was Archie. But she gave up on him and started going after me. After you walked away from the shed she walked over and grabbed me.

FP: What?!(Gasped)

FP: And Red never said anything?

Jughead: He told Betty, Veronica, Kevin, and I. That’s It.

FP: And you?

Jughead: You’re the only one I told

FP: The minute Fred gets back he and I are getting that rapist out of your school! In the meantime I want you to tell Archie tomorrow morning that she’s after you now.

He finished getting the glass out and giving the stitches.

FP: Take this medicine, then I am carrying you to Archie’s bed. Don’t worry about your school bag, presents, and cake. I’ll load the truck then carry you to the truck. You can open the other presents tomorrow after school.

He put the medicine In Jughead’s mouth then held his water bottle to his lips. Jughead slowly drank. FP gently picked Jughead up Into his arms and carried him to Archie’s room.

FP: Sleep baby, I’ll take care of your stuff(Gently laid Jughead In the bed)

He went back downstairs

Betty: Mr. Jones, everyone told me what happened. I’m so sorry.

FP: Chuck Is not your fault Betty. But the party Is over. I’m getting Jughead home to rest and heal.

Archie: We’ll help you take Jughead’s stuff to the truck.

Veronica: Where did you put Jughead?

FP: In Archie’s bed so he could sleep. Red, I should warn you. Jug said he saw Miss Grundy by your shed. He said she grabbed him. I told Jughead to talk to you about It In the morning.

After moving everything of Jughead’s to the truck Including some of the snacks FP picked up Jughead, took him to the truck, and took off. In the morning by the lockers Archie confronted Jughead right away.

Archie: Tell me what the hell Is going on man! What did she do?!

Jughead: She…. She was flirting with me at my locker after I found you crying In the bathroom. I didn’t hide my disgust and walked away. Last night when I was sitting by your shed she grabbed me and tried to lick the blood from my arm. Luckily despite the fact that I was very dizzy I was able to push her off and run to my dad’s truck.

Archie: That’s It! She’s done for!

He took off

Jughead: Archie wait!

Jughead: Shit!(Swore under his breath)

Archie stormed Into the music room where Miss Grundy was practicing.

Archie: My friends are right! You’re nothing but a nasty whore! Stay away from my best friend or I swear I’ll go back and tell Mr. Weatherbee everything again! And this time, I’ll tell him about you being there with me and what we we’re doing! If It keeps you away from my friends I don’t care If people know we were dating and having sex!(Yelled angrily) 

He stormed back out. Veronica walked over Jughead.

Veronica: Jughead, you should know, I saw your dad talking to my mom at Pops then the Drive-In. He’s a Serpent.

Jughead sighed

Jughead: I know Veronica

Veronica: Which part?

Jughead: Both. And who cares!? The Serpents are good people no matter the bullshit rumors! And for all we know, most of our parents knew each other back In high school and were friends! So who cares If he and your mom were talking!? I’m not In the mood for this! I have a crazy cougar after me and I don’t need my friends hating my family too!

He stormed off

Veronica: Jug wait I-

Betty walked over

Betty: What happened V?

Veronica: B, did you know about Jughead being connected with the Southside Serpents?

Betty: Yes, and so does Archie and Kevin. The Serpents are good people.

Veronica: How do you three know that the Serpents really are good people?

Betty: Because Fred and FP are best friends and Jughead Is my boyfriend. Trust me V, they are good people. And despite Sheriff Keller not really believing that Kevin Is dating a Serpent named Joaquin DeSantos. 

The whole school day Miss Grundy left Jughead alone. Archie thought maybe what he said worked. When Jughead got home he saw he was alone and knew his dad was still with the Serpents at The White Wym. But soon Miss Grundy knocked him out and put him In her car where the rest of her stuff was. When Jughead woke up his hands were tied to a table leg and he was naked. Soon a naked Miss Grundy walked Into her living room.

Jughead: You’re disgusting! Stay away from me!

Miss Grundy: I’m going to do you a favor Jones. I’m going to make sure your holes finally get used.

In her left hand was a vibrating wand, and In her right was another type of wand; one with a rod that has a dildo attached to the end. Miss Grundy plugged the wand Into the outlet by the table. Jughead’s heart stutters In his chest as the hum of the vibrations fill the air. Jughead let out a sharp cry as her Miss Grundy shoved the dildo deep Into Jughead’s front hole with one thrust. Miss Grundy switched It on. Jughead starts to whimper as the toy starts fucking him In steady, mechanical jerks. The thrusts are rather shallow and slow. Each stroke of the cock Inside him feels as If It pushing a little more air from him lungs, and the tighter his chest grows, the wetter Jughead feels himself get. A moment later, he feels the wand being pressed against his cock. Jughead cries out.

Jughead: No! Please don’t do this!

Miss Grundy: Shh, I’m going to make you feel so good Jughead.

She rubs the wand right over his throbbing cock. He throws his head back, his body jerking against his restraints hard enough that he almost feels the heavy table he’s tied to jump with the force. Miss Grundy peers down at him with a lustful smile, circling the wand, and already, he feels his orgasm starting to spiral down his spine as he’s pushed toward the edge.

Jughead: Stop please!(Cried)

Jughead’s body throbs hotter and faster. He can feel his hole clamping around the dildo again and again, as if trying to suck it in even deeper. Then Miss Grundy leans In, latching onto Jughead’s nipples and sucking, hard. Jughead whimpers as he cums. She sucks again, and again, grinding the wand against him, and a shudder racks down Jughead’s spine, making his body arch as best as It can against his restraints. Miss Grundy switches up the speed of the dildo, making Jughead’s vision start to blur at the edges once more as he feels another orgasm nearly ready to burst through him. Miss Grundy captures Jughead’s lips In a wet, open-mouthed kiss, licking Into his gasping mouth as Jughead starts cumming for a second time. Jughead whimpers as Miss Grundy angles the dildo, making It thrust right against that sweet spot Inside of Jughead that has him crying out In ecstasy against Miss Grundy’s mouth. She holds It there, letting the toy pound mechanically against that sensitive little spot. When his third orgasm punches through him, Jughead feels the first hot tear roll down his cheek, which Miss Grundy leans up to lick clean with a giggle. Jughead whimpers as Miss Grundy takes the wands away.

Jughead: Archie and my dad will make you pay for this!(Sobbed)

Meanwhile FP arrived home to see Jughead’s beanie In front of the trailer door. Panic filled his heart. He had to talk to Fred about this child predator. They had to get this whore In jail and away from their children. He got back In his truck and took off. When he got to Archie’s house he could tell both of them were home. Thank god! He got out and knocked on the door. Fred opened the door.

Fred: FP, you look absolutely frazzled. What’s wrong?

FP: Fred, there’s something we need to talk about. It concerns both of our kids. In fact, Archie Is going to be part of the conversation. 

Fred: Very well, come with me. Archie Is In the shed practicing his music.

FP followed Fred and they walked Into the shed

Archie: Hey dad hey Mr. Jones(Put down his guitar) 

FP: Red, please sit down. It’s time you tell us everything you know and everything that happened with this teacher Miss Grundy.

Archie sighed

Archie: You’re right Mr. Jones

Now Fred became concerned 

Fred: Son, what’s going on?

Archie: The truth dad, I was dating and having sex with the high school music teacher, Miss Grundy.

FP: Whoa Red, not where I thought this was going.

Fred: Some parents would be outraged by this. If It made you happy and you hid It well enough I don’t care.

Archie: It did make me happy. But there’s something else dad. The morning of 4th of July Miss Grundy and I were at Sweetwater River and we heard the gun shot that killed Jason Blossom.

Fred: So you weren’t with Jughead? Why didn’t you talk to the police son?

Archie: I told Mr. Weatherbee. But I left out the part about Miss Grundy being there too. I told Miss Grundy If she didn’t back off from Jughead I would tell Mr. Weatherbee about her.

Fred: Wait son back up, now she’s dating Jughead?

FP: Forget about 4th of July kid. Stick to everything about Miss Grundy.

Archie: While I was dating Miss Grundy Jughead and Betty tried to talk me out of It. They said she never cared about me and that she’s really nothing but a child predator having sex with any teenage boy she can get her hands on. It turns out Jughead and Betty were right. I couldn’t keep It a secret that I was at Sweetwater that morning and I told Mr. Weatherbee. Again keeping Miss Grundy out of It. She didn’t like that I told Mr. Weatherbee despite keeping her out of It. She broke up with me and latched onto Jughead. Jughead kept trying to get her to back off. But she showed up at the shed during Jughead’s birthday party last night and grabbed him. Now, I been texting Jughead since I got home from school. But no answer. 

FP: Then It’s what I thought. I found Jughead’s hat In front of our trailer. That whore has my son!

Fred: There’s nothing we can do right now. When we talk to the police we need to talk to Mr. Weatherbee as well. Tomorrow morning we’ll go straight to Mr. Weatherbee’s office and tell him everything.

FP: Not everything Fred. No one needs to know about your kid’s affair. Just make up a good reason why Miss Grundy was there too. Say she was bird watching or something.

Archie: I’m sorry we can’t help Jug right now Mr. Jones. But I really don’t believe Miss Grundy Is anything other than a child predator. Other than raping him she’s not going to hurt Jughead.

Fred: You’re staying the night FP. You might as well.

FP: Sounds good Fred

Fred: No wonder Jughead seemed off when I saw you two talking that night.(Said to Archie)

Archie: Actually Betty also found out her real name Is Jennifer Gibson. 

In the morning Archie, Fred, and FP walked straight Into Mr. Weatherbee’s office.

Mr. Weatherbee: What’s going on here?

FP: We need to talk to you about one of the teachers, Miss Grundy.

Mr. Weatherbee: She quit yesterday and moved to Greendale. But what Is It you need to share?

Archie: I like to confess something else about when I was at Sweetwater 4th of July morning. I saw Miss Grundy there too. She was writing some songs when I passed her walking my dog Vegas. 

Mr. Weatherbee: Thank you for sharing Mr. Andrews

FP: That’s nothing compared to what we have to share next.

Archie: Yesterday I noticed Miss Grundy kept hitting on Jughead despite him pushing her away every time. I threw a birthday party at my house after school for Jughead. Jughead said while he was alone by my shed that Miss Grundy grabbed him and tried to molest him. Luckily he was able to push her off and run before things got too far. 

FP: It’s no coincidence that Miss Grundy moved out of Riverdale and now my son Is missing! She kidnapped my boy and Is raping him!

Mr. Weatherbee: I’m calling Sheriff Keller and the police over here right now! You three take a seat. We’ll get all of this sorted out and get Jughead back.

Not long after Mr. Weatherbee called 911 Sheriff Keller and two cops walked Into his office. 

Mr. Weatherbee: Tell Sheriff Keller everything you told me

Archie and FP repeated everything. When they were done Sheriff Keller spoke.

Sheriff Keller: Waldo, we need to know Miss Grundy’s new address right now! Or I should say Jennifer Gibson’s new address.

Meanwhile after Miss Grundy ate her breakfast and let Jughead eat breakfast she took off all of her clothes and put on a strap-on.

Jughead: No more! Please no more!(Sobbed hard)

She positioned the black cock against his front hole and shoved It Into him. A whine escaped his throat. She fiddled with the base of the cock, and he heard It… that dreaded phwoo noise that could only mean one thing. She was Inflating It. He cried out as he felt It grow Inside him. And then cried out again when she didn’t stop. If he hadn’t been bleeding before, he definitely was now. His body was revolting, shaking and jerking In helpless terror as she kept going, and going, and going. He feels the dildo stretch his walls. He Is wet enough that It slides In easily. 

Miss Grundy: You're such a pretty boy. You are so beautiful.

Miss Grundy’s thrusts Increased In speed and power. Jughead sobbed and trembled as he cummed hard on the rubber cock.

Jughead: Oh god!(Whimpered)

Miss Grundy: So wet

Jughead: You can’t do this! Please let me go!(Sobbed)

Tear stung his eyes as Miss Grundy licked cum off of the tip of Jughead’s dick.

Miss Grundy: You’re stretched out so nicely

Miss Grundy’s lips attached to one of his nipples, sucking; attending to the other, back and forth. Miss Grundy continued to torture Jughead’s Insides, forcing more seed from his cock. Miss Grundy continued, laving her tongue across Jughead’s chest. Hard snapping of hips, that thick rubber cock sliding In and out of his body as perverse, slick sounds filled the room. Jughead was filled, Miss Grundy driving In deep, thrusting hard. The feeling of fullness brought tears to the corners of Jughead’s eyes, a sob catching as his eyes rolled back. He felt limp, his hips going numb from the rubber cock thudding Into his at a constant, unrelenting tempo. Miss Grundy’s hand wrapped around his cock, stimulating him, forcing him to spill and clench and writhe as Miss Grundy continued to pump her hips Into Jughead. He cried out, he arched, his seed coating his belly once more. By the time Miss Grundy pulled away Jughead was a trembling mess, thighs twitching. His Insides hurt so badly. 

Jughead: Please, please stop!(Sobbed hard)

Miss Grundy: Look at that, It’s already 3PM. I’ll make us some dinner. Be grateful Mr. Jones, I could have went after your friend Kevin Keller Instead of you. Of course, If you ever try to escape I’ll keep both of you.

She left Jughead sobbing on the floor as she got dressed. But as soon as she walked Into the kitchen her door was kicked down and police and Serpents busted In. As Miss Grundy was thrown to the floor and handcuffed FP ran In. FP’s eyes filled with tears and his heart clenched as he saw the sight of his baby boy. As Miss Grundy was taken away he ran over to Jughead.

FP: Oh Juggie(Said sadly as he rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: Daddy! Daddy please! It hurts! Please It hurts!(Sobbed hard)

Tall Boy put his hand on FP’s left shoulder

Tall Boy: I think he needs a doctor FP

He untied Jughead’s hands. Sheriff Keller grabbed a big blanket and wrapped Jughead In It. But as soon as he picked Jughead up Into his arms the boy thrashed and squirmed. 

Jughead: No! I want daddy! I want my daddy!(Whimpered) 

Sheriff Keller gently put him In FP’s arms. FP’s own tears fell down his cheeks.

FP: I got you baby. Daddies got you Jug.

FP rushed to the hospital then ran Inside

FP: Please! I think my boy needs to be looked over!(Cried)

A doctor: What happened to him?

FP: He was kidnapped and raped

The doctor: Okay, follow me

FP followed the doctor Into a room and gently laid Jughead on the bed.

Jughead: Daddy(Whimpered)

FP: I’m right here baby. I’m still right here.(Not letting go of Jughead’s left hand)

As soon as the doctor took off the blanket and pulled open Jughead’s legs he started thrashing and squirming. 

Jughead: No! No please!(Cried)

FP: I know Juggie, I know. But she has to take a look.

The doctor used the flashlight and looked everywhere she needed. When she was done she turned the flashlight off and looked at FP.

The doctor: He’s bleeding lots. And It’s really Inflamed Inside. I’m going to have to clean the area then rub some soothing and healing cream Inside. And for a week you’ll have to do the same.

Jughead let out a chocked sob

Jughead: I don’t want this. P-Please D-D-Daddy

FP: Shh(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: Just hang onto my hand sweetheart. Just keep squeezing my hand.

Three agonizing hours went by of the doctor cleaning Jughead’s whole lower area and putting cream on It. That Included his cock. Finally the doctor stepped away and threw away her gloves.

The doctor: You may take him home now. Remember to put the cream In and out on the whole area every morning starting tomorrow. 

She handed FP the blanket and walked out. Jughead whimpered as FP wrapped him back In the blanket and picked him up Into his arms. The minute he got home he put boxers on his boy then gently put him In the bed. After FP got Into his own PJ’s he crawled Into the bed and pulled Jughead tight to his chest. Jughead clung tightly to his dad’s shirt and continued to sob soaking his dad’s shirt. FP didn’t care that he could feel the tears through the shirt and on his chest. All he cared about was his precious beautiful baby boy and how much that monstrous whore hurt him!

FP: Daddies got you now. My beautiful baby boy. I got you now.(Rubbing Jughead’s back soothingly)

He left a long kiss on his forehead. FP could tell with the way Jughead’s throat and body was racked and shaking with sobs that If he didn’t do something soon Jughead was going to start hyperventilating and go Into a panic attack. FP started soothingly singing helping his baby calm down and sleep. 

FP: I just want you close. Where you can stay forever. You can be sure, that It will only get better. You and me together, through the days and nights. I don't worry because everything's gonna be alright. People keep talking, they can say what they like. But all I know Is everything's gonna be alright. No one, no one, no one can get In the way of what I'm feeling. No one, no one, no one can get In the way of what I feel for you. When the rain Is pouring down. And my heart Is hurting. You will always be around. This I know for certain.(Sang)

In the morning FP made bacon and eggs and did a plate for Jughead. He put the plate on the end table for Jughead.

FP: Wake up Juggie, I made you breakfast(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead slowly opened his eyes

FP: There we go kiddo. Sit up.(Slowly helped him sit up)

FP: Enjoy Jug, then I’ll have to do what the doctor ordered. Don’t worry about school, you’re staying home today. In fact after I…. do the healing would be a good time to open the rest of your birthday presents. Tonight we’ll even have the cake.

The breakfast was good. But now he knew his dad had to touch him where neither of them wanted. Jughead trembled as FP led him to the bathroom and slowly took off Jughead’s boxers.

FP: Lay down son

Jughead laid down and spread his legs as FP put gloves on and put the cream on his fingers. He looked at his boy with sad eyes.

FP: I’m so sorry sweetheart

Jughead cried out and arched as his dad rubbed the cream on his dick and all the way lower going Inside and over his holes. Tears welled In both of their eyes.

FP: I know baby, I know. I’m so sorry!

After three more hours FP took his hand away. Jughead whimpered as he pulled his boxers on as FP threw away the gloves. FP gently helped Jughead to his feet. He led Jughead to the couch and draped a blanket over Jughead’s shoulders. Jughead pulled the blanket close as his dad handed him the first present. It was from Betty. After he opened the box tears welled In his eyes and his heart clenched. It was a brown teddy bear that was meant to be, him! The bear had Jughead’s exact hat on and was wearing a red shirt with an S on It. Jughead laughed lightly as he wiped his tears. FP couldn’t help but laugh and smile too.

FP: That Is so sweet! I think you found a keeper with that girl Jug.

FP grabbed an envelope

FP: This one Is from Veronica. This was actually sent the day after your birthday.

Jughead opened It. The card said “I’m so sorry about that day In the hall Jug. You’re right, The Southside Serpents are good people. I’ll give them the chance they deserve and drop the subject of your dad and my mom. In fact, I’m not even going to tell my mom what I saw. You did not deserve what happened to you. But I’ll still wish you happy birthday. Happy birthday! 

FP handed him a box

FP: This one Is the actual birthday present from her

Jughead opened It. It was a new cell phone. A way fancier one then the one he already owned. There was a note In the box that said “It never hurts to have an extra cell phone. Here you go In case something happens where you need a new cell phone. Happy birthday, best wishes, Veronica”

FP: Wow, that was generous 

He handed Jughead another envelope, this one from Archie and Fred. The card said “For Christmas break my dad and I are flying to Chicago to see my mom. You and your dad never once went on a family vacation. Well It’s time, you’re coming with us. Don’t worry, I talked to my mom and she’s paying for a hotel. You and your dad will have your own room and do your own thing whenever you want. My mom Is paying for the whole thing, for us and you. Happy birthday buddy, love Archie”

Jughead: You might want to read this dad

FP read and was shocked

FP: That’s even more generous. Of course we’re going!(Smiled)

He handed Jughead the last box, It was from Kevin. He opened It and It was a leather wallet. 

FP: Your friends did good Jug

Jughead: I haven’t showered In two days. Can I please go take a shower now?

FP: I just put on the cream Jug. You’re going to have to wait till tonight. Right now, I want you to get dress. You were locked up for two days. I’m getting you some fresh air. We’re going to go see Fred at work and thank him In person.

After Jughead got dressed they left. As soon as the Jones men walked Into the Andrews Construction yard Fred sighed relivly. He pulled Jughead Into a tight hug.

Fred: Thank god you’re okay Jug. And thank god that Miss Grundy Is In jail where she belongs.

FP: I’m guessing you’re too busy to grab lunch at Pops with us, huh buddy?

Vic: Fred told me what happened. I say I got It today Fred. You be there for your friends today.

Fred: Thanks Vic(Patted Vic’s right shoulder)

Fred spent the rest of the day with FP and Jughead. After school Fred and Archie stayed at the Jones trailer for Jughead’s cake and to be thanked In person for their soon Christmas vacation.


End file.
